wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Trakesh
Troll Priest that blindly follows the mysterious entity that grants him his powers General Information * Gender: Male * Race: Troll * Class: Priest * Languages: Orcish and Trollish * Pets: A Tiny Emerald Whelpling. A Crimson Snake and a Swift Blue Raptor Description Troll with purple skin, wild red hair and long, dirty, tusks that looks like they've never been grommed. Often seen wearing some poorly looking red robes and a red mask that conceals some of his face. He always keeps his finely made staff with the head of a snake and the base of a giant dark-green crystal with him. Oddly enough, when he is expecting battle he will wear clothes both more colorful and finely tailored than his previously mentioned equipment. Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU) Story Lost in the Wild The earliest memories Trakesh has is that of wandering around in unknown lands, creating primitive tools for his own survival. By somewhat a miracle he was able to avoid the worst dangers of whatever place he was in, until he was found, apparantly just as he passed out for some reason. Found When he awoke he found himself inside a hut with some of his kin (Though a slightly different colour than his own), with an injury in the back of his head and with the sound of rythmic drums. He was told that they called themselves Shatterspear trolls and that they had found him and brought him back to their village. Though he felt that it was nice to be back with his own kind, he could not bear to be secluded within these mountains. It was not long until he began thinking about how he could get away from there, and since he was used to creating useful items out of scraps he quickly made some crude climbing tools out of what he could find and told the leaders of the tribe that he was leaving. The Troll Gets Out When he finally got up on top of the mountains that had earlier kept him prisoner he saw a landscape full of snow. Snow was not really anything new to him, but he instantly knew that it would be hard to survive in such a cold land. He ended up stumbling across the goblin town of Everlook, cold and hungry he was welcomed by the goblins, but as soon as he tried to leave they told him to pay for what he had been eating or drinking. Trakesh of course had no money, nor did he have any grasp of what currency was, so he was quickly put to work by them. Here he heard many stories about the world, and he longed for the outside of Everlook, but it became apparant to him that the goblins saw him as good labourer, and that they did not intend for him to leave any time soon so he realised that he had to escape. Escape from Everlook Trakesh slipped out in the middle of the night, when it was least likely that he would be caught. He did not succeed in covering himself in the darkness completely, but he did gain a substantial lead on the goblins who quickly, after seeing that he was gone, took pursuit of him. At dawn he was forced to an edge of Winterspring, with either the option to jump down into the fog below him, or surrender to the goblins and be punished for his disobedience. He chose the jump and while falling he did the only thing he could, and that was to pray for some higher power to save him. And then, everything went white. In the Light Not knowing where he was, or why he was suddenly standing up, he wandered around in this 'white area' for what seemed like an eternity, until he heard a voice from out of nowhere, yet everywhere. The voice spoke to him and said that it would release him from that place, and give him powers he would not have thought that he would ever acquire if he would do as the voice said. Trakesh agreed, albeit a bit worried about what the voice might make him do. Before he could blink he found himself out of the white area, the voice told him to go south, and so he did. Following the Voice The voice lead him from the beach south and west, until he entered the plains of The Barrens, when he entered the barrens he was told to go south and help the creatures he would find there. Eventually ending at the Crossroads, where he asked around to see what he could do, this was the start of a long time of doing errands that led him far and wide around the world. The Next Command The next time the voice spoke to him was when it told him that he was to join The Second Gurubashi Empire. Trakesh had already thought of doing this to be with his own, so he did not hesitate to see if he could join the empire, and after a brief talk with Rhashan and the brothers Jin and Juncoatl he was accepted as a member. This empire thing was all new to him, even though his superior Meezil, the High Priest of the empire, had some strict rules he had to follow but they were very acceptable for him. The Empire seemed like a good society, and he would soon gain a lot of respect for his High Priest. and was actually happy that he took control of the empire after the emperor left. The Betrayer Time passes, and all the trolls of the empire were called to the Arena in Stranglethorn, here the High Priest began speak of the Empire and its wrong ways, he wanted to overthrow the Emperor. Trakesh did not really listen, he was thinking of other things, dozing off a bit until suddenly the trolls in the arena began attacking each other! Confused about what was happening he did nothing but stand and watch all the trolls fighting when suddenly the voice told him to attack the next person to go near him. The voice only barely finished the sentence before Trakesh was charged by the High Priest's most devoted follower, and so as the voice said, he began calling out for the powers he had been given and a giant pillar of flame striked the follower and killed him. The High Priest was slain soon afterwards. Meezil's Return The next day the Emperor returned to the fragile Empire, hastily he appointed Cai as the new High Priest. Somehow Meezil survived with some other members of his pack of betrayers, and when the Empire found this out, a search quickly commenced, but ultimatively lost track of Meezil. And somehow along the way the Emperor goes missing, he is later found as the creator of a new order called the Draconian Dominion, which seeks to renew the pact the mortals once had with the Dragonflights. Juncoatl becomes the new Emperor of an Empire in decline, the former Emperor took a lot of the Empire's forces with him when he left to create the Draconian Dominion. At this point in time the Empire has lost many members, both to Meezil and the former Emperor, thus Trakesh decided that fighting for the Empire was a lost cause (Trakesh later found out that this was not the case). Leaving He decided to leave the Empire when most of the other trolls were sleeping, not knowing where to go he just began walking out in the dark, he has been known to be seen in public sometimes, but he spends most of his days out in the wild.